


Wanna go swimming?

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, First Meetings, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: A not so lovely weekend with a lovely company
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae
Kudos: 6





	Wanna go swimming?

**Author's Note:**

> for day1 of iljaeweekaugust20

It was supposed to be a nice weekend with the family and family friends, however, Sungjae couldn’t have hated it more. The family friends, in reality, were his parents’ superiors and some coworkers. The superiors invited some of the subordinates with their families to spend a weekend at the beach house the company owned.

Sungjae hated all of the fake smiles, formalities, and flattery those two days were about. Everyone seemed so dishonest, even his own parents. They just wanted to be liked by the people above them in the hierarchy and it was somehow pathetic. The whole act made Sungjae sick.

When they got there, a woman around his mother’s age showed them their rooms. Every family got a woman like her to accompany them to their rooms. The parents got their own room, sharing with two other women. They were single, so they came alone. The kids in every family had their own rooms. Three or four could share one room. Sungjae’s sister and two girls got a bigger one, Sungjae and three other boys got a smaller one with two bunk beds.

Saturday was terrible. They had breakfast not long after they got there, then the kids could choose from different activities while the parents and other coworkers had a gathering-like thing. Sungjae wasn’t really sure what was that, and if he wanted to be honest, he couldn’t care less. He had other plans for the weekend. He promised his friends they’d meet and go shopping for Christmas.

_Christmas._ That was one of his problems with this whole trip. It was winter. Who would organize a beach house trip in December?

He sighed and watched as his roommates left the room. Two of them were years younger than him, the other was almost nineteen. The older one went to the party or whatever it was, the other two choose some other activities. Well, as for Sungjae, he stayed in his room. There were too many children anyway, no one would have noticed if he didn’t participate in anything. Also, he was sure he wasn’t the only one. He saw a lot of kids looking like they didn’t want to be there when they had arrived.

The time passed slowly. Way too slowly for his liking. He played on his phone until lunch then got up, and went down to eat with the other kids. He didn’t know anything about the adults’ whereabouts, but it seemed this lunch was only for the youngsters. 

After lunch, he went back to his room and continued playing. He even fell asleep in the middle of the game. When he woke up from his nap, it was already dark outside. He checked the time. The lunch had already started. He sighed and stretched out his arms. He wasn’t hungry, but he didn’t want to stay in the room either.

He stood up, put on his coat and shoes, and went out. He started regretting not choosing something from the outside activities.

He didn’t know where he was going, he just went further and further from the beach house and ended up by the sea. It was cold. Freezing cold. No one was there except him, but thankfully everything was flooded with light. Little lightbulbs and some strange lamps lined up side by side near the water which gave the view something Christmasy feeling.

He stared at the distance. It seemed so lonely. _Cold and lonely._

“Wanna go swimming?” Someone asked next to him.

It took him by surprise. He jumped in shock, right into a wave that just reached the bank. This movement was followed by a loud yell, partly because of the coldness, also because of the shock.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” the boy asked.

Sungjae nodded, and before he could say more, the other boy repeated his question.

“Wanna go swimming?”

“It’s winter.”

“So?” The other boy winked.

Sungjae gulped. “Who are you anyway?”

“Ilhoon. Jung Ilhoon.”

“Yook Sungjae.”

“Are you here with your parents too?”

“Yeah.”

“I hate it here,” Ilhoon said. “Who would organize this trip in December? I’m so cold and the programs are so boring.”

“What did you do today?” Sungjae asked, examining the other boy’s features. He had a very pretty face.

“Nothing,” he chuckled. “I stayed in my room.”

“Me too,” Sungjae smiled.

“Don’t you wanna do something crazy?” There was something mischievous in his eyes. “Something more fun?”

“What do you mean?” Sungjae wasn’t sure spending more time with Ilhoon was a good idea. 

“I don’t know. But it’s so boring here,” he sighed. “There are some deck chairs there. Why don’t we sit down first?” He pointed behind him.

“I- I actually wanted to go back soon,” Sungjae started. “It’s pretty cold outside, so…”

“Wait here,” Ilhoon said. “I’ll bring us some blankets.”

“Wha-” Sungjae blinked blankly and watched as the other boy left.

He didn’t know what to think about this whole situation. His mind couldn’t even process completely what had just happened. He knew nothing about Ilhoon, still, being with him was something exciting. Maybe he just felt like that because he was so bored all day, and in other circumstances, he would have sent Ilhoon away and avoided him throughout the whole trip. But in that moment, when Ilhoon asked him if he wanted to do something crazy, it gave him such an adrenaline rush he had never felt before. He just hoped Ilhoon didn’t mean anything illegal by that something crazy. That would be a big no, no matter how he shook Sungjae’s word.

It was such a surreal night. And it hadn’t even started yet. Was it even possible? Meeting someone like this? It felt like it was straight out of a movie. Yet he stood there on the beach, feeling the cold wind on his cheeks, seeing the white puff as he let out his breath. It was all real.

“I’m back,” Ilhoon said, throwing three blankets into Sungjae’s hands. “Come,” he smiled, leading the way to the deck chairs.

“What are you planning?” Sungjae asked, his heart thumping in his chest. Ilhoon just laughed and sat down. Sungjae followed him and did the same. “So?”

“I don’t know. We could talk?” He shrugged. “Or if that doesn’t sound interesting enough, we could make out?” He glanced at Sungjae with a smug smile. “Or” he leaned back, “if that’s not interesting either then we could just swim.”

“Why do you want to swim in that cold water so bad?” Sungjae laughed. “Also, I don't make out with anyone before the second date.”

“Oh,” Ilhoon bit his lip. “Then let’s call this our first date.”

“That’s still one date away from our makeout session.”

Ilhoon chocked on air. He probably wasn’t expecting Sungjae to play along. “Let’s have breakfast together.”

“As our second date?”

Ilhoon nodded. “Then we can make out.” He stretched out his legs comfortably. “Your room or mine?”

“I can lock my roommates out of the room,” Sungjae answered suggestively.

Ilhoon laughed. “Okay, as for out firs-”

“Boys?” A man appeared next to them.

“Dad?” Ilhoon sat up, embarrassed. “Why are you here?”

“I saw you coming out with a lot of blankets and I had a bad feeling,” he said. “Why are you guys here? In this cold weather? Come in, boys! You’ll get cold.”

He stepped aside, waiting for the boys to get ready.  The two boys stood up and started folding the blankets.

“I hope it still counts as a date,” Ilhoon whispered Sungjae.

“We’ll see,” he hummed.


End file.
